In order to test fuel injectors on a test stand, the fuel injector to be tested is clamped in a holding device, connected to its fluid supply and driven electrically. The injection quantities and the return flow quantities are measured and evaluated.
Conventional clamping and holding devices for fuel injectors require much effort and/or are costly.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide an improved clamping and holding device for fuel injectors which are simple to operate and cost-effective to produce, without negatively influencing the accuracy and reproducibility of the measurement results.